


Stars stolen from the night sky

by Only_here_4_Shidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_here_4_Shidge/pseuds/Only_here_4_Shidge
Summary: Pidge has a habit of stealing her fellow paladins clothes and Shiro finds out, but what happens when an innocent act leads to much more than either of them were expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first one on AO3 as well as my first Voltron fic so I'll keep this short. Ages are simple Pidge/Katie, Lance, Hunk and Keith are 17 Shiro and Matt are 20 at season one-ish. This is 5 years after they leave earth so 22 and 25. In this story events are mainly canon but it's been longer so its between Keith finding his mother and Pidge finding Matt. More at end. Read, review and enjoy.

Another late night, another night without sleep running from his latest nightmare, at least until Shiro had been drawn to the small light on the panel beside Pidge’s door. A light that meant she, too, was awake. The door smoothly opened and he expected to find her at her desk, but he was shocked to see her going through her closet, random clothes thrown about.

“Uuuhh…. Pidge?” He started as he slowly looked over her clothes. “What are yo- hey that's mine!” He held up a black tee with a silver alien head with the words **Alien experiment # 1** on it. It had been a birthday present from Matt, and there was a knot tied in the back of it to make it fit Pidge's smaller frame.

“Its mine now. I've had it for two months now, you haven't missed it.” She simply stated as she moved further into the seemingly endless closet, he knew his closest wasn't that big.

“How much stuff do you have in there?”

“None of your business.” She quipped back, throwing another shirt behind her, almost hitting him with it but he managed to catch it before it made contact. It was a sky blue Hawaiian shirt that looked to be the right size for Lance. “Where did Lance get a Hawaiian shirt in **space**?” Shiro asked with a raised brow.

“Spacemall has **everything** , including questionable fashion choices.” She threw another shirt back, clearly not satisfied with her search. “Hey, this one is also mine.” It was one of his dressier button ups, made out of a silky black material, it had went missing after the last diplomatic meetings, almost a week ago. “Pidge, why do you have our clothes?”

“Because…..” she answered vaguely as she shoved more stuff out of her closet. Among the tools and seemingly endless bits of random tech there were the clothes of his teammates. A black hoodie of Keith's that he outgrew so he wasn't looking for it anymore. A bright orange sweater of Hunk’s that Shiro hadn't seen him wear in almost two years. Several t-shirt of Lance's that he would never notice that they were missing. A few skirts that Allura had passed to Pidge. Not to mention several of his shirts, button up and tee. He thought he had been going through shirts rather fast.

“Pidge,” he said softly as he separated the clothes from the jetsam of her closet.

“Found them!” She exclaimed, as she wiggled her way out of her closet a mini avalanche happened, burying her excavation site. “Not a word, Shiro." She deadpanned, casting him a slight glare, she knew what a neat freak he was.

“I've given up about three years ago,” he said with a shrug as he looked at what she had in her hands. A small wad of silky bright red fabric with an obnoxious leopard print all over it. It must be Lance's. He thought with a shake of his head. “So why do you have all of this?” He gestured to the small mountain of clothes, only to immediately regret it when he saw her stiffen at his words.

“You're not the only one who gets nightmares, Shiro.” She muttered as she stood up. “There are nights when I dream that we didn't get someone to the healing pods in time, or something happens and the pods are no use. Those nights I need something of theirs' to tell myself that they're safe.” She shucked her shorts, after almost five years of living with her Shiro was used to her lack of modesty around her fellow paladins.

With a sigh he leaned back on his hands, raising his face to the ceiling. He still had trouble admitting his feelings about Pidge to himself so when she stripped like this he always looked away.

“You don't have to keep doing that.” She said with a smirk a few moments later as she entered his line of sight.

“It’s the proper thing to do.”

“Yeah, you were a real gentlemen when you had to use your prosthetic to cut **everything** under my armor off last week.” She snorted, moving towards her bed, which was clean for once.

“Not my fault you and Allura had some reptilian alien vomit it all over the both of you, and that the vomit was highly corrosive acid.” He stated as he stretched out on the floor, parallel to the bed, and as he did so his foot collided with a stray bit of tech, and he watched as a projection of a random galaxy filled the room.

“Lights, dim,” Pidge muttered, and as they lowered he heard her moving on the bed above him, and a second her face filled his vision once more. She had taken her hair down from her usual bun, and it was a halo of amber waves around her face, and a few tendrils came down and brushed his face, causing him to snort and swat at them while she giggled at him. “Get up here already, you know you sleep better when you sleep up here.”

He sat up and looked over and was immediately glad the lights were dimmed as he felt the blood rush to his face. She was wearing the red boxers she had found, and she was also wearing a black sleeveless button up shirt that went to her mid thigh. Only one button was done, and it was the one between her breast and navel. It was his shirt. He knew her normal pjs were a tank top and shorts, but this. **His shirt**.

He stared at her slack jawed, he was sure his brain was fried. He tried to talk but nothing came out.

“The gaping fish look is a good one on you.” Pidge's teasing interrupted his nonexistent train of thought as she leaned over and tugged at his sleeve. “Get over here already.”

In a daze he let her tug him up onto the bed, taking his usual place along the wall on his right side. “Do you want to talk about it.” Pidge asked as she curled into him, her back pressed up to her chest, his prosthetic wrapped under then around her, pulling her closer.

“About what?” Unconsciously he buried his face into her hair, inhaling the floral scent of her hair, reminding him of his family's garden back home in Japan, mainly of the lotus blossoms he would wade out into the pond and pick, much to his mother's annoyance.

“About what nightmare you're running from tonight.” He exhaled slowly, trying to release the tension in his shoulders. “I dreamed I was too late, all those years ago, when we found Blue. I dreamed that the Galra got to Earth first, that I was too late to save anyone.”

Shiro closed his eyes and held Pidge tighter as the images were fresh in his mind. The Garrison in ruins around him, not being able to find anyone he knew. As the dream had progressed he started to find the bodies of his fellow paladins. The first two were Lance and Hunk barricaded in a room with several other cadets, he could see the burns from Galra blasters all over. Their bodies slumped over, lifeless, but the position of Lance and Hunk told him that they had tried to protect the others. Pidge he had found in the labs, her lifeless eyes gazing towards the ceiling.

He had been too late, and that was what had woken him. Why he was wandering the halls searching for the one person that could provide comfort. “I was going through the ruined Garrison, and I started to find you guys, but I was too late, you were dead. When I found you, Pidge, I lost it, I couldn't deal with the thought of losing you. I woke up and I needed to find you, to know you were alive and breathing.” He choked out with a sob, wrapping his real arm around her, pulling her impossibly closer.

Instinctively she made a soothing noise in the back of her throat and wrapped both of her hands around his larger real one. “Shiro, it was just a dream.” She felt his nose skim along her neck as he curled around her, his breath just a warm tickle. “You made it in time, and this war is almost over.” She felt hot tears on her neck now, and she wished she could do more to comfort him. For now she was happy to be his teddy bear for the night. “We can go home soon.”

All was quiet for a few minutes, and she let out a sigh of contentment, his arms were warm and safe. “Katie.” His voice was soft, she could hear the drowsiness in it, but it still thrilled her to hear him use her real name.

“Takashi?” Her voice was just a whisper, she almost didn't hear herself.

“Thank you, Katie.”

“You don't need to thank me, just get some sleep Takashi.”

* * *

 

The soft light attempted to shine through his eyelids, and in his half sleep state he closed his eyes tighter, unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter around what he initially thought was a pillow in his arms. Then he felt it's steady breathing, and it was warm and soft, yet firm in places at the same time. His real hand moved and he felt warm skin under his fingers, and as they moved further up he felt a mound that fit in his hand perfectly and he gave it a soft squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from what his mind was slowly realizing was Pidge.

He then realized he was going to lose his hand and he froze as Pidge rolled over to face him. “Hey,” her voice was heavy with sleep, he didn't react, hoping she would assume he was still asleep.

He felt her squirm some more in his arms as she moved further up the bed. He felt a warm whisper of her breath against his lips, and before he could react his eyes went wide as she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss, her hand just skimming his jaw as she pulled away. She looked into his eyes as she pulled away, letting out a small giggle. “Some fearless leader you are.”

As she stood there was a series of knocks at her door, and when she opened it she saw Keith standing there. “Hello Keith, I didn't know you were returning today. Did you need anything?”

“Y-yeah,” his gaze was fixed on her boxers. “H-have you seen Shiro? I was hoping to talk to him about som-"

“My eyes are up here, Keith,” Pidge cut him off with a smirk. When he met her eyes she saw a blush creep up his face. “Is there a problem?” She asked innocently, and his eyes narrowed in a glare.

“Those are mine and you know it. Give them back.” He growled at her, her smirk only growing wider.

“Make me.” She hissed, “Shiro is in the room behind me and I highly doubt he would put up with me stripping in the hall.” She shoved past him, leaving her door open for him so he could get in her room. “I’m going to get something to eat. Be careful with Shiro, I think I broke him.”

Keith walked into the room and saw Shiro lying on the bed just staring blankly ahead. “Wow, Pidge really did break you.” He muttered as he sat on the bed next to him. Shiro’s eyes were glazed over and Keith tried waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention, but it didn’t work and with a sigh he stood up and leaned over the older man. He started poking his shoulder with a finger trying to get a response out of him. “Come on Shiro, Matt is going to be here soon. I know you don’t want to miss him.”

“Keith?” His eyes focused on him as he slowly ran a hand through his hair.

“What happened?” He asked as he sat back down. Shiro took a deep breath as he looked Keith in the eyes, and he saw a hint of uncertainty in the older one's eyes.

“I just remembered my mother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions some Matt/Allura, plus a bit of klance. Basically Lance is a bit of a dick and Pidge gets even with him. A bit of backstory, might do a chapter or mini fic later with the backstories for this fic. It's a bit short but my chapters usually vary in length.

Pidge was sitting in the small dining room they had set up just off the kitchen, bowl of the bright green food goo in front of her and a cup of not-coffee in hand, when Lance walked in. “Keith is here, talking to Shiro.” She smirked when she saw his eyes light up and a blush creep across his face. “You do know everyone know you guys are together, you don't have to be embarrassed every time he stops in between missions.” She took the last sip of her drink as his eyes looked her over.

“You seem feisty today,” he said as he took a bowl and went to the goo machine, his back to her as she got up to get more to drink. As he turned around he froze, staring at her shorts, or more likely the fact she was wearing **his** boyfriend's boxers.

“Need something, Lance?” She asked sweetly as she stirred a spoon of sugar into her drink.

“Yeah, I need you to give my soulmate his boxers back.”

“Ahhh…. Pulling the soulmate card to try and get them back, not gonna work Lancey boy. I am immune to your pleas.” She smirked at him over the rim of her cup as he fumed.

“Heaven help the poor soul who gets you as their soulmate, but you need to have a soul in the first place to have one.” Her eye twitched a bit, and that reaction didn't go unnoticed by the latino. “Ooh, did I hit a nerve my little Pidgey?” He said up behind her as she tried to walk back to her seat. “Does my little Pidgey even have a soulmate? Or is the word on your hip just for show?” His nimble fingers ghosted over her left hip causing her to jump a bit and drop her cup.

“Fucking hell, Lance! You don't just go and touch another person's soulmark!” She whirled around to face him, after five years in space her eyes were now level with his chin, and she didn’t have to crane her neck to glare at him anymore. “I don't go and touch yours so leave mine the hell alone!”

“No can do Pidgey, but tell me what kind of first word is….” He moved around her and grabbed her from behind, dropping his bowl of goo to pull the waistband of her shorts to the side, now running his fingertips over the exposed word.

“DIE LANCE!” She screeched as she threw her head back and felt more than heard a satisfying, to her, crunch.

“You crazy soulless little gremlin!” Lance squawked as he held his nose, trying to stop the blood that was flowing profusely from it. “You broke my fucking nose.”

“I will break more than that if you ever think of touching my mark again. You have no idea the hell I've been through. You have no idea-"

“KATIE!” The sharp call of her name from the door made her stop, and with tears of fury in her eyes she turned and finally noticed the others in the room. Matt was the one who had spoken, Shiro and Keith behind him in the door to the hall, and on the other side of the room Hunk and Allura stood in the doorway to the kitchen. “That’s enough.”

She looked her brother in the eyes, and she could see the sorrow in them, sorrow for her and what she had lost. Silently he stepped slightly to the side, just enough room for her to bolt from the room.

“Why the hell did you let her go Matt?” Lance demanded from under the dish towel Hunk had given him to stop the blood. Allura began making talk about getting him to a pod but when Matt held up his hand she stopped to listen.

“Let him heal on his own babe,” he said softly to her. “Shiro, why don’t you go find her.” With a nod he left to search the castle for her. “And you,” he rounded on Lance, who Keith had managed to get into a chair. “Consider yourself lucky all you got was a broken nose. You fucking deserved that.”

“And why exactly is that?” Allura asked as she leaned against the wall as he began to pace, frustrated that he couldn't help his sister.

“You know how soulmates work on Earth, correct? How the first words or word your soulmate says to you is written on your body, how it changes color when you meet them and the bond is formed." Allura smiled a small smile and her hand brushed over her upper thigh, where in dark green the words **Oh my god** were written in Matt's handwriting. So different from the normal soulmark on Altea, so she knew from a young age that her soulmate was from another planet. His were the words **It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Matt** in hot pink between his shoulder blades, and she loved to come up behind him and place kisses on the spot.

“Yes, and from what I've heard it's considered extremely inappropriate to touch another's unchanged mark.” She glared at Lance, who huffed and looked away.

“Yes, but Katie had found hers almost eight years ago.”

“I fucking knew it!” Lance jeered only to squawk in pain when Keith elbowed him rather sharply in the side. “What the hell babe!”

“You don't know the whole story, so shut it until you do." Keith wished he didn't know the story but he was there, and he knew it was too much for only one person to handle, so he tried to be there for Pidge whenever she needed a shoulder to lean on when it became too much for her.

With a sigh Hunk sat at the table across from them. “I take it both you and Keith know what happened to her soulmate?”

With a nod Matt sat down as well and he reached into his pocket on the inside of his jacket, placing a picture on the table. It was taken on the beach, Pidge had longer hair then, it was tied up high on her head. She was wearing a lilac two piece swim suit, her arms wrapped around a guys neck, bringing him down into a kiss, his arms around her waist. There on her left hip was a scrawl of bright purple, and on the guys right forearm was a scrawl of bright green. Lance grabbed the picture and his jaw dropped when he saw who the guy was.

“Is that Shiro?” Matt and Keith both nodded, and Hunk grabbed it from Lance before he could get blood on it.

“They look so young.” Hunk handed it to Allura, whose eyes softened at the happy couple.

“She's so beautiful and they look so happy, but what happened to change all that?” Allura was curious, from what she had heard Shiro had only known Pidge through Matt, there was no word from him about them ever being together. Pidge was even more tight lipped about her past with Shiro.

“They were happy,” Matt took the picture back. “This picture was taken a week before the Kerberos launch.” Lance and Hunk's eyes both went wide as shock and understanding filled them. “The druids took more than his arm; they took his soulmark, they took his memories of my sister, they took his soulmate away from him completely, and I don't know if there is any way to restore their bond. Katie told me that a few months after the failure of the mission was announced she felt a sharp pain in her hip. When she looked at her soulmark it had went back to the black it had been before she had met him. She knew something horrible had happened but that he wasn't dead because it was still there. The very next day she came up with her plan to get into the Garrison to find the truth." He held the picture closer and tears of frustration slipped from his eyes and set the picture down for everyone to see again.

“I keep this picture to remind myself that there are things more important to fight for. That war doesn’t discriminate, that all it does is take and take from sinners and saints alike. If I ever find the druids that did this to them, that tore them apart for no reason, I will tear them apart myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro walked through to quiet halls of the castle, looking for Pidge in her normal hiding places, coming up empty each time. He ran his hand through his hair, tugging at the white tuft in front with a sigh of frustration. Then he remembered about the secluded observation deck she sometimes went to, and he turned around to head there. The room was about the size of the lounge they hung out in. It was circular and had several plush lounge chairs looking out the large curved windows that wrapped around the entire room, it was dark and the starlight was dancing around the entire room, giving it a soft glow of muted blues, purples, and just a hint of silver.

  
He let out a sigh when he looked in and saw her curled up on one of the lounges in the room, saw the light of her gauntlet as she looked at a series of pictures. She must have heard his footsteps cause she called out without looking over. “Go the fuck aw-" He cleared his throat and she looked up, quickly switching her gauntlet off. “Oh, its you.”

“Language,” He said sternly as he walked over and took the lounge next to her. It was dark and he didn't see her stiffen at his word, both of them just gazing out at the stars that they passed. “Do you want to talk about it?” He broke the silence but she shook her head. “Last night, I remembered my mother,” he rambled on just trying to fill the silence between them. “Not everything, just her being annoyed that I picked her lotus blossoms from the pond.” He looked over and saw Pidge still gazing out at the stars, a trail of tears silently falling down her face. “You're lucky, you know you have someone out there meant just for you.” He could feel her eyes on him so he continued. “I never found mine. When I was still with the Galra I had words on my arms, but when I lost my arm I lost any chance of finding them.” He gave her a sad smile. “Whoever they are they must be a handful. What kind of first words are **Who ate my fucking cookies**?” She laughed but he saw more tears escape her eyes.

“Language,” she said after her laughter died.

“Huh?”

“My soulmates first word to me was **Language**.”

“Oh man, they must have been rather boring.”

“No,” she shook her head as she got up and walked to the window, placing her hand against the window. “They were never boring, they were wonderful.” She looked over her shoulder at him, and for a moment all he could do was watch her, her amber eyes shimmered in the starlight. _When did she grow up?_ She was taller now, the top of her head now reached his nose, though she was still the shortest among them. Her chest and hips had filled out, though she was still slim she had a hidden strength in her. _War changes people_.

“Why are we even here, Shiro?”

“Because you tried to introduce Lance's nose to his brain then took off?”

“No,” she shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders. “Why are we even out here, in space, billions of light years from home. Fighting on the frontlines of a war we didn't even start?” Her other hand clenched at her side. “What, I don't know, greater power or being, decided to pick us? Out of the billions of galaxies, billions of planets, and countless beings, it picks five nobodies from a little known planet from a little known corner of the universe. What made the universe think it was okay to just steal our lives from us?” Her first made contact with the window with a dull thud. “We weren't even soldiers when we got here. We had no knowledge or combat training. We honestly have no idea what we're even doing up here, we're just trying not to die.” She turned to fully face him and he could see she was shaking, and he fought the urge to get up and comfort her.

“If there is one thing I know, Pidge, any battle harden soldier back home would be scared out of their mind if they went through some of the things we have been through. War has a way of making its own soldiers.” He held his prosthetic up, the starlight shifting colors on the dark metal.

“We are nothing more than stars, Shiro. Stars stolen from the night sky. Our light, our life, is just being used to light the way for others to follow in the endless darkness of this war. We are trying all we can to keep the other's lights going, but sometimes we forget to keep ours going, to make sure our own light isn’t swallowed by the darkness.” She walked to the door, but stopped when he called out to her.

“Katie?”

“Takashi?”

“What happened to them, your soulmate?”

“They were stolen from me, plucked from my night sky without warning. I will find them,” He saw her tears running down her face once more, and this time he got up and wrapped his arms around her. “They are a star stolen from the night sky we both loved so much, and I will get them back, even if my own light goes out trying to bring theirs back home.” She reached up to wipe away her tears, backing out of his arms. “Right now I have an ass to kick.” She ducked out of the room and took off to the training deck. When she got there she heard Lance bickering about her.

“Then Allura said that I can't go into the pods without the gremlin’s say so. What kind of bullshit is that! At least she used some of that numbing spray on it so it doesn’t hurt whe- Auugghhhh!” Lance was cut of with a thud of something heavy hitting the floor. “Why the hell did you flip me!”

“Because you wouldn't shut up.”

“But I'm injured,” he whined.

“You're the one who wanted to spar.”

“Only because I want to be ready so when I get my hands on that little gremlin so I can-"

“So you can do what?” She called out as she leaned on the doorframe, her eyes watching him like a cat watches a mouse. His head whipped around and he stalked over to her, but all she did was glare at him. “You. Me. Right now. After I kick your ass you can go in the pods.”

“You're adorable when you try to be tough.”

“Keith, you make sure he doesn't cheat. No weapons" Keith nodded and she turned back to Lance. He watched as she circled the taller latino, and he picked out her normal sparing style as Lance began to strike at her. He couldn't help but stare at his ass though, it had been a while since he had gotten his hands on it. Maybe after they spare he could corner Lance before he has to go on another mission. His ears twitched and his eyes snapped to Pidge, she was making less noise than usual, her steps silent and precise, which was odd for her. The Galra part of him could sense something was up, but her back was now to him and he couldn't pinpoint what was bothering him. She turned to dodge and he saw it, her eyes were glowing yellow. Lance was too busy watching her hands and not her eyes that he didn't notice the change yet.

When he did it was too late. “What the hell is wrong with your eyes, Pidge?” He managed to get out before she sprang at him, catching him off guard. Somehow she manages to twist around and get her legs locked around his waist, Keith saw her eyes flash and she threw herself backwards, her hands landing on the floor and she flipped him, and the next thing he saw was Lance flat on his back, Pidge pinning him there, Lance too winded to move.

She leaned in close and whispered, a slight echo in her voice. “Mess with my cub again, Blue and Red's cub, and I will take care of you myself.”

“Holy shit. Green?” Keith breathed, and Pidge turned just her head to look at him, her eyes slowly fading but she answered before they faded completely.

“Hello cub of Red and Black. You should visit me more often, I miss your wit and sarcasm.”

“When did you learn to do that, Pidge?” Keith asked as he stood over the two of them, and she looked up and gave him her signature crooked grin.

“Just perfected it last week. Been working on it for a while, Green thought it would be a good idea to learn to share her strength.” Keith helped her up and she looked down at Lance. “Just know I trained with Hunk to perfect that, so I can knock him flat as well.” She looked at Keith knowing he was going on another mission soon. “Stay safe, Keith, and listen to Green and visit her sometimes.” She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the room and smirked when she heard Keith tell Lance to get off his ass and get to the showers, mainly so he could get his hands on his ass.

She wandered the halls for a bit, no destination in mind, when she ran into Shiro and Hunk walking towards her. “Hey Pidge, have you seen Keith?”

“Yeah, him and Lance went to the locker rooms, they're trying to treat each other like paintings.” She snorted when Shiro choked and took off running towards the locker rooms.

“Shiro, what's wrong?” Hunk called after him.

“They're trying to hang each other, I know it!” He yelled as he turned a corner, and when he did Pidge doubled over in laughter.

“Pidge….. what's so funny?”

“They're not trying to hang each other. They're trying to nail each other against the wall.” She choked out before she took off running in the other direction. With a shrug Hunk took off at a jog after Shiro, he was curious about how this was going to end. He was almost there when he heard Shiro yell, followed by two very undignified yelps of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far. Next chapter is a bit of a time skip, not much but just a warning so no one get confused. Please let me know what you think, I love hearing what everyone thinks. I don't know how to get rid of the note under this one -__- oh well I'll figure it out eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This take place over a year in space, I've kept it pretty canon event wise for a bit. Going to change soon. This takes place in the events of season 5-7

It was the middle of the night, and Pidge's footsteps echoed in the empty halls. It had been only a few weeks since the battle of Naxzela, since everyone almost died. They had just destroyed the sentry factory that day, and all the information Lotor had given them was correct. She didn't want to go see him but she needed to know what he knew. She got to his cell unnoticed and he looked up as she stood there and glared.

“To what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?” One brow raised in challenge.

“Where is he?” She crossed her arms and tried to keep her voice steady. He leaned back in his seat, one corner of his lip quirked up in a sneer.

“You're going to have to be more specific.” His eyes flashed in the harsh light of the cell.

“Where is Shiro?”

“He's on the castle of course.” His smirk only made her want to smack it off his face.

“That's not him, I want the real one.”

“Oh?” He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees now, very interested in her now. “How long have you known?”

“When we got him back, I knew it wasn't really him. I just want the real one back.”

“Aren't you a clever one. Unfortunately I don't know, he was the witch's pet after all.” She turned from him to get back on the elevator, but he called out to her again. “Samuel Holt.” She froze in her tracks.

“How do you know that name?”

“He is your father, correct? Answer my question and I'll tell you his last known location.”  
She slowly turned to him, her eyes weary from the countless nights of planning and searching, hoping to find any hint of what she had lost. What harm could one answer do?

“Go ahead.”

“You've known all this time, almost two deca-phoebs, that it isn't the real Shiro, yet you still keep quiet. What I want to know is why? Why not tell the other paladins about him, have them help you find him?”

She closed her eyes, he had been asking herself that as well, but she didn't know. Not until now. “His eyes,” she said at last as she opened hers and locked gazes with Lotor, steely determination in hers. “His eyes are the same, the way they look when he's happy or determined. They are still the same eyes of the man I knew. If I told the others they wouldn't be his anymore, and they would never look at me the same again. They would never be full of life, wondering what the future holds for him, and I couldn't do that to him, even if it isn’t really him.”

“I see,” Lotor leaned back, a calculating look in his eyes as he stared at the young woman before him. “Let’s discuss your father, Miss Holt.”

* * *

 

Shiro wasn't Shiro, and now everyone knew. Now he was in an escape pod with Lotor, trying to take off. All Pidge had to do was shoot, she could do it, but when he looked at her with his empty eyes she felt her heart crack. She couldn't to it. She let him go, he wasn't her Shiro, and he had never been hers.

* * *

 

  
Pidge couldn't stop the tears that fell as she looked at the broken body of what she understood now was nothing more than a clone. Keith had explained everything. Her Shiro had died in the fight with Zarkon, but his essence had been preserved in the astral plane inside the black lion. She wanted nothing more than to run to the black lion, beg Black to give him back.

Then Allura stepped in, bringing his essence from Black into the body of his clone. She held her breath and waited for a sign, and finally he opened his eyes, and she felt it as she threw her arms around him as everyone else did the same. She felt a small spark along her hip. She had been feeling it every time he touched her since he crashed to Earth. She had hoped he felt it too, but he never mentioned it, so she kept quiet. After the fight with Zarkon, when he came back, he had hugged her and there was nothing. It was then she knew it wasn't him, but still she hoped. Now they just had to get home, and maybe, just maybe, they could figure this out.  


* * *

 

“Katie?” She looked up from her hospital bed, saw Shiro standing there, the moonlight coming through the window making his white hair glow. She had finally woken up after the fight with the Robeast, her parents had come and gone already. She smiled weakly and tried to sit up. “No, stay down.” He walked in, his new prosthetic floating in ahead of him, gently keeping her down.

  
“Yes dad,” she let out a weak snort as he shook his head, taking the seat beside her bed.

  
“I haven't heard you guys call me dad since before I died…..” He cleared his throat and looked away.

  
“I'm pretty sure we've called you it at some point.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Do you remember anything from that time yet?”

  
“Bits and pieces every once in a while.”

  
“Oh,” she failed to hide the disappointment in her voice.

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Its nothing, really.” She turned on her side to face him, she could see the dark circles under his eyes, he must not have been sleeping. She could feel his gaze linger on the bandages on her, she had some wrapped around her head and wrapped around her left arm.

  
“Katie."

  
“When you were not you, you only called me Katie when everything was getting to be too much for you. When you needed a shoulder to lean on, so I let you.” She snapped her eyes shut and didn’t care how harsh her words were, he needed to hear this. “I trusted him, even if he was never you. Kuron needed someone to lean on so I was there. We got close, and now it's like it never happened because you don't remember any of it.” She sat up and tried to get out of bed, only to be stopped as Shiro wrapped his arms around her.

  
“I remembered every moment I had during that time I spent alone with you.” He had one foot planted on the floor and had a knee resting on her bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his face buried in her hair. “Which is why I was terrified when I watched the lions fall from the sky.” They slowly lowered themselves to the bed, his arms still wrapped around her. “I didn't know how badly you all were hurt, didn't know if you all were alive. All of you were so still when they brought you in, so still and silent for so long.” He pulled back to look into her eyes, and she saw tears in his gray eyes, slowly she reached up and brushed them away. “When you woke up yelling my name when I was checking on you the other night is when I remembered. All the sleepless nights, all the times I found you passed out and carried you to your room. All the stupid pranks, I still haven’t forgiven you for the stupid painting comment.”

  
She laughed and buried her head in his chest, her hands fisting in his shirt. “Takashi.”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“Go to sleep.”

  
“Why else did you think I saved visiting you for last. I sleep better with you wrapped in my arms.”

 

* * *

 

  
A month passed and with the rebuilding effort on schedule Pidge was able to take time to tinker with the lions. She had just finished her latest device and now it was time to install it. Which is why Matt found her hanging halfway out of an open panel on Green's neck; watched as she stretched to reach something, her foot kicking out behind her hitting her floating tool box, sending the contents raining down in some unsuspecting scientists that decided to watch her. He heard her cursing as he put on a jet pack, gather her tools and flew up to her, setting her tools back where they belong.

“Hey Katie.” He greeted her when she came out for a new tool. “Watcha doing?”

“What does it look like?” She snapped. “I'm doing this on my own because those idiots down there can’t tell the difference between an Altean plasma drill and an Olkari drill.” She ranted, waving a small glowing tool around.

“Is there a difference?”

“One lights up blue, the other lights up green.”

“Yes, because the color of our tools makes all the difference.” He laughed as he looked at his sister, “need a hand, someone who knows what they're doing?”

“Please.”

 

* * *

 

A few hours later they were sitting on top of Green, Pidge was explaining what this new improvement did.

“So basically, if one of you guys are in extreme trouble, you hit a button and it sends a distress signal to the Atlas?”

  
“More or less. Each of us has picked a safe word that only Shiro and each other knows about. Once the button is hit, the distress signal is sent out and only Shiro or Keith can deactivate it.”

  
“What's yours? Hey I'm your big brother, I need to know if you're in trouble, don’t give me that look.”

  
“Fine. Its **PILOT ERROR**.” Matt winced at her words, he had seen the news footage from the so called Kerberos failure.

  
“Katie, can I ask you a personal question?”

  
“What is it Matt?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she had been searching for so long, but he needed to know.

“If you could go back, to the time you first met Shiro; when you found out you two were soulmates, and you knew all this was going to happen, would you still do all of this?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Katie.”

“Of course I would do it. Why do you ask?”

“Because I found them, I found where they've been kept all this time.”

“Found what, Matt?” Pidge didn't want to believe him, after almost eight years of searching it was too good to be true.

“Shiro's memories.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeme skip may be a bit confusing so here's how I have it planned. 5 years before first chapter, 6 months or so between this chapter and my last one, 1 year for canon timeskip, then 1 1/2 years for journey home. So in total 8 years in space for our favorite paladins. Next chapter is backstory. Ages are now Pidge/Katie, Keith Lance Hunk - 25  
> Shiro and Matt - 28 Allura I have decided to make between the two so 26-27


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little backstory

Katie was quiet in her room, enjoying the quiet hum of her computer as she worked on another coding project. She was a fourteen year old genius, on spring break from college, and the college guidance counselor sent her home for break, reminding her of her age and telling her to have fun. So what did she do on her first day home? She made a batch of her favorite peanut butter cookies and while they were cooling she went up to the bathroom to shower. When she got out she put on a pair of shorts and a tank top, went down stairs and grabbed a plate full of cookies and went to hide in her room.

  
Her brother Matt was supposed to be coming home for break, he said he was bringing his roommate. As if on cue she heard the front door open and heard Matt call out that they were here. She didn't think anything of them as she continued her work, reaching over for cookies now and again. She stopped and sighed when she reached over and found the plate empty, so she got up and went down to the kitchen. When she got there she froze, then frantically looked around the kitchen. Her cookies were gone. “Matt,” she growled the herself, “Or his roommate. Either way they're dead.”

  
“Who ate my fucking cookies?” She yelled at the top of her lungs, knowing full well they were in the other room, and she heard Matt's snicker come from the living room, but heard an unfamiliar voice answer her.

  
“Language!” Her eyes widened as she stumbled into the other room, and she couldn't believe it when she saw him sitting there, half a cookie in his mouth, looking as dumbstruck as she felt. He had his long legs stretched out in front of him, legs which he slowly stood on, his height now apparent as he towered over her smaller height. His eyes were a steely gray, framed by impossibly long lashes, and his hair was buzzed short on the sides of his head, except for the front where a tuft of longer black hair was falling over his forehead.

  
“Shiro?” Matt questioned as Shiro began to unwrap an arm covering from his right forearm. There, in bright green, were the words Katie had just spoken. Mutely she tugged the edge of her shorts to expose her left hip, the word Shiro had answered with in bright purple. She then yelped as he rushed her, picking her up in his arms, lifting her up off the floor and spinning her around in circles. Both of their laughs filled the room, soon Matt’s joined theirs, but then he stumbled and they both crashed to the ground, somehow she ended up sprawled in his lap. Her parents walked in, drawn by the noise, to find all three laughing.

  
“What's going on in here?” Sam asked, eyeing his son, who was holding his sides from all the laughter.

  
“Dad, this is Shiro, my roommate.”

  
“Hello, Shiro. Katie, why are you in his lap?” Colleen asked her youngest with a sigh, instead she ignored her mother, looking down at a pair of gray eyes, eyes now filled with laughter and hope. She gave him her signature crooked grin.

  
“Hello, Shiro, my name is Katie.”

  
“Takashi, you can call me Takashi, Katie.”

  
“Takashi then,” she looked up at her parents, still grinning. “Mom, Dad, this is Takashi, my soulmate.”

 

* * *

 

  
Matt sat in the dingy prison cell, hoping they would bring Shiro back in one piece. Shiro was moving up through the ranks, but still refused to kill his opponents. Their captors were getting frustrated with him. This time they kept him later than normal, he could tell something was wrong when they finally brought him back. He waited for the bigger man to settle down then began their normal nightly conversation.

  
“Tell me about them again, your parents.”

  
“Who?”

  
“Your parents? You know, your mother, Yoake and your father, Gin.” Matt was worried now, Shiro talked about his parents most nights. “Shiro, what did they do to you?”

  
“I, I don’t know,” he covered his face with both hands and said in a quiet voice that Matt could barely make out. “Tell me more about Katie, please.”

 

* * *

 

  
The next time the druids took Shiro was after he refused to kill again, and when they brought him back Matt was waiting to find out what they did this time. All Shiro did was stare at his arm for an endless amount of time. Finally he broke the silence, and Matt's heart broke for what Shiro had now lost.

  
“What do the words on my arm mean?” He showed him his arm, the words that had once been a bright green were now black.

  
“Katie,” Matt managed to whisper.

  
“Who?”

  
“Katie, my sister, your so-" He was cut off as a guard opened the door, grabbing the both of them, dragging them both off to the arena. That was the same night that Shiro had became Champion, and Matt found out that not even a week later, after they had been separated, that Shiro had lost his arm, his last connection to Katie and the life they could have had.

 

* * *

 

  
“Its him,” Pidge whispered as she stood outside Keith's shack, Shiro had woken up, but he had only recognized Keith, so Keith had shooed everyone from the shack while they talked. After what felt like hours he had emerged, a disappointed took on his face as he took Pidge off to the side.

  
“Keith, what are you doing? Let me go in,” She tried to push past him, to get in the shack, but he held her shoulders, keeping her in place.

  
“Katie, look at me.” Their eyes met and she could see that something was wrong. “He doesn't remember you, Katie. He barely remembers what happened the time he was gone. He doesn't even remember his own parents, Katie.”

  
“No,” She moaned as she dropped to her knees. “That can’t be right.” He knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, he had been right by their side most of their relationship, he hated being the one to tell her that he didn't know who she was.

  
“I'm so sorry, Katie, but we need to figure out what to do now.”

  
“Its Pidge, and it will stay Pidge for as long as it takes.”

  
“Okay, Pidge.” He helped her up and together they walked into his shack.

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
“Keith,” She stood in the door of his room on the Atlas, so different from their rooms on the castle.

  
“Pidge,” he was putting away his knives, he had a rather large collection from spending eight years in space.

  
“Can we talk?” He nodded and she sat on his bed, the door closing behind her. “I don't know what to do, Keith.”

  
“About?”

  
“Matt found out where they are, Keith.”

  
“Where what is?”

  
“Shiro's memories. He found them, they are across the universe, in one of Haggars’ labs. I want to go get them but I'm needed here, we'll be leaving Earth soon and Voltron is needed when we do. I just don't know what to do.” She said all this in a huff, sprawling out on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. “If what happened to Shiro happened to Lance what would you do?”

  
Keith smiled as he remembered meeting Lance for the first time.

 

* * *

 

  
It was Keith's first day at the Garrison, and he was already hating it. For some reason Iverson thought it would be a great idea to have him sit in front of the most annoying boy he had ever met, the latino boy just wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He also sat behind James Griffin, who after only one day had it out for him, and was currently trash talking him to anyone who would listen.

  
“Fucking bite me!” Keith snarled at the back of his head, only to jerk around when a voice piped up behind him.

  
“Oooh, kinky.” Keith looks into a pair of ocean blue eyes, a cocky grin plastered on the boys face. Nope, not gonna happen.

  
“Fuck this shit.” Keith snarled again and turned around, ignoring the outraged squawk from the boy, even though he felt the words on his tailbone spark, telling him that he found it, his soulmate. He had heard stories though, of people falling in love and living happy lives with someone that wasn't their soulmate, stories of people finding theirs and ignoring them to continue with their lives. Just because he found his doesn't mean anything had to change.

 

* * *

 

  
Keith was sprawled out on his bed, his arms behind his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was now the black paladin, when there was a knock on his door. He opened it to see Lance standing there. “What to do you want?”

  
“Can I come in for a minute, I need to talk to you.” Keith stepped to the side, allowing the other to come in, and sat back down while Lance paced.

  
“What is it Lance?” He asked a few moments of silence.

  
“I just wanted to tell you that you're doing a great job at leading us, even though I know you never wanted this.” Blue eyes locked with violet, and Keith felt that spark again, felt it spark along the ocean blue words forever on his skin. “I know you're still looking for him, even if you don't mention him, but I hope you find him, and I hope you remember that we are here to help.” Memories of Shiro flashed through his mind, and memories of Pidge followed, memories of the first night that she lost him the second time, him holding her as she cried her eyes out in his arms. He never wanted to go through the loss of his soulmate, which is why he ignored Lance when he first met him.

  
“Fuck it,” Keith jumped up towards Lance, causing him to jump back, his back against the wall.

  
“What are yo-mmmffffggggg,” Lance was cut off as Keith's mouth covered his. Keith's hand fisted in his hair while the other wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. With a sigh Lance deepened the kiss and when they pulled apart they were both gasping for air.

  
“What. Was. That.” Lance asked between gasps.

  
“I don't want to lose you. Which is why I pushed you away to begin with. My father lost his soulmate, and someone close to me lost theirs as well.”

  
“You knew all this time we were soulmates and didn't say anything?”

  
“Yes. To be fair you knew as well and didn't say anything.” Keith smirked as he looked at Lance and leaned up and whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder. “How about I make it up to you and spend tonight searching for your soulmark, with my lips.”

  
“Mmmhhhhh, only if I get to look for yours.”

  
“Of course.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
“Pidge, I know that you want to go find them, but right now isn't a good time. Once the Atlas is repaired we will be leaving earth. We have a war to finish and we can't do it without you.” Keith sat beside Pidge, placing a hand on her knee. “Even if you find them how will you put them back in Shiro's mind? For now I think you should just go along with the plan, and if we get close enough to the lab where they are you can go get them, and if you need help then I will personally help you. I know how important this is for you.” Her amber eyes met his violet ones and she let out a sigh.

  
“Thanks, Keith.” She got up and walked to his door, and turned when he called out.

  
“Pidge, instead of focusing on the past, try making new memories with him.”

  
“I’ll try, but no promises.” She left with a wave, 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has a conversation with someone and it doesn't go as planned so Green takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and angst for everyone.

Pidge was bored, the repairs to the Atlas were almost complete, she had no new tech to work on, plus with the media circus going on trying to get a look at the paladins everyone was under house arrest. So now all the spotlight was on Shiro and the top personnel from the Garrison. That was when someone decided this morning was the best time to announce that there was to be a gala in two weeks to celebrate the launch of the Atlas just a few days after the gala.

Which is why Pidge was bored. As a paladin she was going to be expected to wear either her armor or the itchy Garrison uniform; unlike Allura, who was a princess and could wear whatever she pleased. It had been so long since she had been able to dress up, not since before Kerberos. Her last gala she had went with Shiro as his plus one, not as Samuel Holt's daughter. This time she was a guest of honor.

Which is why she was walking through the halls of the Galaxy Garrison, no destination in mind just going where her feet took her. She was restless, but with everyone on house arrest she couldn’t leave. She was walking near the staff offices when the door ahead of her opened, a familiar door at that, Iverson's.

“Ah, Miss Holt, I was just on my way to find you. Please, come in.” He stepped back and she stepped in, curiosity and boredom getting the better of her, he was being polite to her for once. It had been years since she had stood in this office, but things had changed now, where it had been bare before there were now several pictures on the wall and she almost stopped breathing when she saw them.

It was them, the paladins, all of them before they disappeared. She reached out and gently traced the familiar faces, they had been so young then, so full of hope, but now everything was different. That’s when she noticed that they weren’t the Garrison pictures that were on the news, these were more personal. They were her own.

There was the one of her family right before the Kerberos launch, as well as one of Shiro and Keith right before. She was surprised to see the one of Keith at a carnival, eating from a thing of bright blue cotton candy bigger than his head, Shiro in the background laughing with Matt. Next to it was one of her, Lance, and Hunk at a taco truck on one of their trips to the city. The last one made her choke. It was of her and Shiro during the gala for the Kerberos mission, her silver dress fell in ruffles to the floor, the small gems along the sweetheart neckline sparkling in the flash from the camera, Shiro's arm around her waist.

“Why?” She managed to whisper as she traced Shiro's figure, she turned to find Iverson watching her.

“Those are there to remind me of what's important. That even the best of us can fail if we follow orders from the wrong person. After you guys disappeared I felt like I failed all of you. I made mistake after mistake, followed orders that should have been ignored, but it was never enough. Then I found those pictures and knew that there are things to fight for. I fought tooth and nail against Admiral Sanda to get those cadets approved for the new fighter jets made with the alien technology so I wouldn't fail someone again. I wanted to give them the chance that all of you never got.” Iverson sighed and walked over and sat behind his desk. “I should have listened to you when you first came to me telling me that they weren't dead, but I knew the higher ups would never believe your claims because Shirogane is your soulmate, so I kicked you out each and every time. I should have listened, and I'm sorry that I didn't.”

Pidge heard him going through his desk but she didn't turn, instead focusing on the pictures in front of her, the life she could have had and the one she lost.

She felt Green in the back of her head, questioning her on what was wrong.

_Everything is fine Green._ Pidge told her, but she swore she could feel Green's tail twitching in annoyance.

“I have something of yours, Miss Holt, and I think you would like it back.” She didn't move, because if Iverson had found her pictures, something she kept hidden in a vent in her dorm room, then that means he found **_that_**.

_Little Cub_? Green questioned when she felt Pidge’s heart begin to race. “No,” she whispered, her voice shaking. “I can't take it.”

“Miss Holt?” She heard his chair groan as he sat forward. “Is everything alright?”

“No, I can't take it back.” Her voice cracked and she struck the wall with her fist. She didn't know if she was talking to Green or Iverson now, maybe both. “If I take it back I have to face the reality that the life we were supposed to have will never happen.” She felt the tears burn down her cheeks as her voice rose and cracked.

“Miss Holt, I accompanied Shirogane when he went to get it and he explained that it was just a ring, nothing more.”

“That was a lie,” she turned to face him a weak smile on her lips. “One I’m surprised you fell for because he was a terrible liar. He actually proposed right before lift off. He knew if anyone knew it was an engagement ring they would try to talk us out of it on account of us being too young.” She looked back to the Gala picture of them and she felt her heart crack all over again, they had lost so much.

_Little Cub, let me in. Let me help take the heartache away._

“I can't keep losing him over and over again Green. Three times, Green, three times I've lost him only to barely get him back, but he still doesn't know me. What if I never get the man I knew back Green, what then?”

_Oh little one, let me in, give your mind a rest._ Pidge looked up, not noticing that Iverson had gotten up and helped her sit down into a chair, he was talking to her but she had tuned everything out. “Okay Green.” Her head fell back as her eyes closed and the last thing she remembered was Iverson swearing as he reached for the phone.

* * *

 

Shiro had just finished changing out of his workout clothes when he saw his phone blinking. He unlocked it and felt a chill go up his spine as he saw several missed calls from Iverson. He listened to his voicemails and wondered who could have made Iverson of all people leave so many.

**Shirogane, this is Commander Iverson. I need you to come pick someone up from my office.**

“Its either Lance or Keith,” He muttered as he took off at a brisk pace to the administration offices across the Garrison. He moved on to the next one.

**Now, Shirogane. Something strange happened to them.**

_Must be Keith going Galra on him, who pissed him off now._ Shiro ran a hand through his hair and increased his pace. Several more messages had him convinced it was Keith. Yellow eyes and moody, that’s Keith all right. Each message had him going faster until he was sprinting to Iverson's office.

Out of breath he arrived at his door only to jump as he heard a crash and Iverson's enraged voice come from behind the closed door. “How did you even get up there, I turned my back for thirty seconds to contact your mother. **GET DOWN**!”

Shiro opened the door, mentally preparing himself to defend Keith, and saw Iverson behind his desk glaring at someone in the corner behind the door. “Commander Iverson, I'm sure Keith di-"

“Keith?” Iverson raised a brow at him. “Who said anything about Keith?” Shiro stepped in and closed the door to see who he was talking about and had to choke back a laugh at the sight.

Somehow Pidge had managed to get on top of the six foot high filing cabinets that Iverson had along the wall and had knocked down several plants he kept up there, just staring up at the ceiling as she stretched out across them, her legs dangling off the edge of them. “Pidge?” Her gaze turned to him and he saw her glowing yellow eyes. “Green?” She slowly blinked back at him in greeting and slowly sat up.

She crossed her legs and glared at Iverson, her elbow resting on her knee as she rested her chin in her hand as she flashed him Pidge's traditional grin. “Have you learned enough yet?” Green asked and he looked over at Iverson and he looked like he swallowed something sour, grumbling something about stupid cats. She uncrossed her legs and dropped gracefully to the floor, striding over to the desk and picking something up.

“Not a word,” Green warned as she waved a finger in his face, and Shiro saw her slip a small box into her pocket. “Now that my escort is here I'll be going.” She turned from a fuming Iverson and gave Shiro a wink as she wound her arm through his and let her lead him from the room.

They made it outside without incident and as soon as the door closed Green burst out laughing. “Did you see his face, oooh Red will love it.”

“Green,” Shiro began as he turned her to look at him. “Why are you taking over for Pidge?”

Green hummed as she thought of an answer, at least an answer that wouldn’t worry him. “My little one was in emotional pain so I offered to take over while she, how do you say it? Collect, no, gather her thoughts.”

Shiro sighed, from what he’s heard Pidge has been through hell and back, she needed a break, even if meant the unlucky Garrison staff had to deal with Green. “Why did you have to torment Iverson of all people?” He asked as he unconsciously took her hand and began to walk in the general direction of the labs.

“First of all he started it,” She pouted, “plus I could feel little one's dislike of the man. I don't care how he tried to defend himself. Listening to just one wrong order could destroy everything we have been working over ten thousand deca-phoebs for.”

He just sighed as he ran his free hand through his hair. “How did he start it?” He felt like he was trying to stop a sibling fight, Space Dad indeed.

“Something about a ring being more than just a ring? Your human terms are confusing to me.” She cocked her head to the side as she tried to remember the term used. He looked over and felt his cheeks heat at how cute she looked trying to remember. It might be Green right now but it was still Katie and all of her expressions, and she was always cute when she scrunched her nose and pouted a bit when she was thinking about something. She caught his eye and his blush deepened as she smirked at him. They walked for a few more moments in silence as the tried to remember the term used.

“A charming ring, no….. a battle ring , no that’s not it…. Engaging? Almost…”

“Engagement ring?” Shiro asked, stopping in his tracks, there was no possible way that Pidge was engaged, she would have mentioned it.

“I think so….” Green hummed, not sounding so sure about her answer. “Little one said it was but the mean one said it wasn't so I'm not sure what it is. Here, look.”

She dug the box out of her pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and was speechless. He knew this ring.

To the untrained eye it looked to be a round cut emerald with two smaller round cut amethyst on either side of it, the gold band styled as a vine twining around them, but he knew better. He knew that it was a rare green diamond and two smaller just as rare purple diamonds. This ring had been in the Shirogane family for generations. He had seen it on his mother's hand for as long as he could remember.

“ _Haha_ ,” he whispered quietly as he let go of Green and took the ring out of the box. There, engraved on the inside was his family name. “How?” He looked at her, and the endless yellow eyes just glittered back at him.

“I cannot say,” she turned her face away from him, looking up into the endless blue sky. “And you shouldn't pressure my little one for an answer until you remember everything that you're missing.” Green started to walk away but she turned to look back at him, shooting him a sad smile. “She really wants to go the, what do you call it, a Gala?” He nodded, and she smiled brighter at him. “She really wants to go to the Gala with you, but she thinks you will reject her. Will you go with my little one?”

“All she had to do was ask, of course I'll go with her.”

“Good,” Green turned to walk away and got a few steps before Shiro called out to her.

“Green, what am I missing?”

She turned to answer him and he saw a single tear fall from her eye. “Everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long it took me forever to figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. And yes green and purple diamonds are real, last minute research :) my thought on Iverson is that he's a good person who listened to the wrong orders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets a makeover and Shiro screwed up. Bit of fluff bit of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the angst.

“Allura, stop it already.” Pidge grumbled as Allura picked up another pin to pin another braid in place. Somehow Allura and Lance had managed to make her sit still long enough to do most of her hair for the gala tonight. She closed her eyes as Allura shushed her, and listened to the bustle that was the woman's dorm. Lance's mother had assembled an army of women to help with everyone's hair, makeup, and clothes for tonight. It didn't matter to her, she didn’t even have a dress. She saw no point in getting all dolled up only to wear her Garrison uniform or her paladin armor, but for now she drifted off a bit as Allura's gentle hands did her hair.   
“Pidge, did Hunk tell you that he's going to confess to Romelle tonight?” Allura asked as Pidge almost shot out of her chair.   
“He's going to what?!” She shouted as Allura tried to get her back into the chair, she smiled as she remembered when Hunk first showed her his soulmark.

* * *

  
Allura was just getting used to the new paladins, and she was coming to terms with being one of the last of the Alteans. They had left Balmera almost a movement ago, and since then it had been relatively peaceful so Allura had decided to relax in one of the observation decks. She had on a pair of loose sleep shorts, a sleeveless top and a loose robe, she had no reason to believe anyone would come looking for her this late. She was wrong when she heard a cough from the doorway and she looked up to see Hunk standing there.  
“Hello Princess, do you have a moment?” He stood there in his pajamas that Coran had found for all of them, wringing his hands due to his nerves.   
“Of course,” she smiled at him and gestured to the seat next to her. ”What is on you mind, Hunk?”  
“Have you heard of soulmarks?” He blurted out as soon as he sat down. Taken aback at his question she had to think for a moment before she answered. Her soulmark was considered special on Altea because it was not of the normal kind that Alteans or any other species she had known of had. Therefore she was cautious with the information, but she felt that she could trust him.   
“Yes, on Altea finding your soulmate was a special moment. Unfortunately though, I have never met mine yet, for all I know they could be fighting in this war and I could never meet them until all this is over.”  
“Well, on Altea what was the soulmark?” Allura cocked her head to the side, why would he be asking about a soulmark for a race that was destroyed except for herself and Coran.  
“We called it heterochromial shift, we were born with one eye color and by the time we turned a deca-phoeb old one of our eyes shifted to the color of our soulmates. When we met them they would slowly shift back.” She watched as Hunk shifted nervously in his seat.  
“Did all Alteans have eyes like yours, with the pinkish purple pupil?”  
“Yes, but I don't see how this has to do with soulmarks Hunk, all the Alteans except for myself and Coran are gone.” Her words were harsher than she meant, and she watched as Hunk reached up to his eye, watched as he pulled a small dark brown lense from his eye. She was at a loss for words as she looked at his eye. It was a vibrant violet with the pinkish purple pupil that all Alteans had. She felt the tears run hot down her cheeks as she realized what Hunk's soulmark meant. She let him wrap his arms around her as she wept, as he spoke the words going through her mind, holding her close as she cried with joy and hope.  
“You're not the last Altean, Princess.”

* * *

  
Pidge didn't realize she had nodded off until she felt someone putting something on her face, which caused her to flinch away, which earned her a string of curses in Spanish from Lance.   
“Get those torture devices away from me!” She growled glaring at the makeup brush in his hand.  
“No can do Pidgey. I'm your best bet at making Shiro swallow his own tongue tonight, seeing as he's your date.” Lance waggled his eyebrows, his hands a vice around her wrists as she attempted to bury her face.  
 _This is all your fault Green…._ She growled down the bond but all she felt in return was amusement. She got lost in thought as Lance continued with her makeup, finally looking up when she notice Allura step up behind her, a velvet box in her hands.   
“What is that?” She asked cautiously, her hair was already pinned and curled as much as she could stand, and her face felt itchy and sort of heavy with makeup. It had been so long since she had dressed up.  
“Its jewelry to match your dress.” Allura said with a grin as she opened the box. "These are made of golden Balmeran crystals, they glow brighter the happier you are, there are also the same ones on your dress."  
“What dress?” Pidge didn't know about any dress, and her head whipped around as there was a knock on the door and Lance told whoever it was to enter. It was a woman, around her own mother's age, her black hair with silver threading through it was pulled back into a neat knot on the back of her head. Pidge stood on shaking legs and walked over to the woman, they were the same height now, she hadn't seen her in almost nine years, not since before she became Pidge. She had more lines around her almond shaped eyes, eyes the same stormy gray as her son's.  
“Yoake,” Pidge sobbed as she wrapped her arms around the woman, ignoring the garment bag that was between them as the elder wrapped her free arm around the younger woman.  
“Hello my dear Katie. Thank you for not giving up on my son.” Yoake said softly into her ear, only it pulled another sob from her, and she barely heard Lance complain about his work being ruined over Allura shushing him.  
“He's not back, not completely.” Pidge pulled back and smiled at her through her tears, saw a few on the other's face. “Don't worry, I plan on fixing that.”  
Yoake smiled brighter as she pulled back from her, looking her up and down, she had grown and changed much since they had last met. She was a fighter, then and now, that wouldn't change.  
“It seems we have much to discuss, we can do that while you dress.”

* * *

 

Shiro paced in one of the side halls as he tried to gather up the courage to go back into the ballroom and find Pidge. The meal was over, he had been seated at the head table with all the higher ups at the Garrison, away from all the Paladins, from the people who had become his family through the years. Plus he had looked and he couldn't find Pidge anywhere, she must have skipped the receiving line, but he couldn't find her during the meal either. He had slipped out into a side hall with the hope of finding someone who knew where she was.  
“Takashi?” A somewhat familiar voice asked from behind him and he turned and saw a woman standing there, a hand over her mouth, tears starting to form in her eyes, eyes that matched his own.  
“ _Haha_ ,” he breathed as he stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms, for years he had been slowly remembering her, but seeing her had made the memories of her clearer, like the fog in his mind had lifted.  
“I saw you walk out here when I came in, Katie had said you lost some of your memories and I wanted to talk, to see for myself if it was true.” Yoake said as she wrapped her arms tight around her son.  
“Its true, I did lose my memories, but I've slowly been getting them back.” He pulled back and smiled down at her.  
“Not fast enough,” she reached up and patted him on the cheek. “Go, don't keep her waiting.” Shiro smiled and hugged her one last time and turned and went back into the ballroom.  
Shiro looked around as couples started to gather on the dance floor, the lights dimming a bit as the band someone found started to play. He saw the Holts swaying to the music, Keith and Lance, dressed in neat suits doing the same not far away. Allura in one of her many elegant dresses, was slow dancing with Matt. This one made of a gossamer fabric of such a pale blue it was almost white, its skirt was layers of ruffles that trailed out behind her. Delicate butterflies of silver silk lay upon the skirt and covered the bodice of the dress, the sweetheart neckline accented with small cyan crystals that looked to be Balmeran judging by the glow they emitted.  
He looked around and saw Hunk trying to show Romelle how to dance, she too was dressed in an elegant dress. Hers was a mermaid dress made of pale pink silk, trailing down the back and making up the one strap were silk juniberry flowers, small pink glowing crystals set into the center of each flower. As he looked around he noticed most of the younger women were wearing elegant dresses, Allura must have dressed most, if not all, of the women in the room.   
No wonder he hadn't seen Pidge if she was dressed up as well. He looked closer at everyone, and his breath caught in his chest when he saw her dancing with a surprisingly graceful Coran. Her hair was pulled back away from her face in intricate braids that were gathered into a small knot at the back of her head, a few curls had been left to frame her face and the rest had been left down and it cascaded in amber curls down her back. There was a comb holding it all in place made of pale gold glowing crystals shaped into flowers. Her dress was stunning, made out of layers of gossamer the color of champagne and it floated around her as Coran spun her around, the halter style's plunging neckline had the tips of his ears turning pink as he got a good look at the front of it ,and it had small gold glowing crystals scattered like stars all over the dress.

* * *

As he stood there watching her Coran had moved them closer, and with a graceful spin he spun Pidge right into Shiro’s arms. Right as a slow song came on, his ears turning a deeper shade of red. She gave him a shy smile and took his hands.  
“Dance with me?” He gave her a small nod as she led him onto the floor as the band began to sing.

_You're in my arms_   
_And all the world is calm_   
_The music playing on for only two_   
_So close together_   
_And when I'm with you_   
_So close to feeling alive_

  
This feels right, dancing with her like this. Shiro thought as he lead her around in a slow dance, the feel of her hand in his real one had a calming effect on his nerve wracked brain. Her amber eyes met his and he gave her a quick smile, and he noticed the earrings and small crystals on the dress flare brighter. He couldn't stop gazing at her, someone had worked magic on her. Her eyes were dusted with a pale shimmering gold shadow, lined with a darker gold making her amber eyes even more mesmerizing to him. Her normal dusting of freckles were accented with small glowing gold flakes of whatever crystal were on her dress, making it look as if her freckles were glowing. And lastly his eyes were drawn to her plump lips, the only thing on them was a sheer golden gloss. She looked irresistible.

_A life goes by_   
_Romantic dreams must die_   
_So I bid my goodbye_   
_And never knew_   
_So close, was waiting_   
_Waiting here with you_   
_And now, forever, I know_   
_All that I wanted_   
_To hold you so close_

  
But if what Green hinted at was true she was engaged, and he desperately wanted to ask her about that. She had said her soulmate was stolen from her, but what did she mean by that. If it was true then she was meant for someone else, she couldn't be his, no matter how much he cared for her. As he spun her again the crystals glowed even brighter, but not as bright as the smile she shot him as their eyes met again. 

_So close to reaching_   
_That famous happy end_   
_Almost believing_   
_This one's not pretend_   
_And now you're beside me_   
_And look how far we've come_   
_So far we are, so close_

  
_Oh how could I face the faceless days_   
_If I should lose you now_

  
“What are you thinking so hard about?” She whispered as he held her closer, just for a moment more. He wanted nothing more than to just capture her lips with his own, to tell her how right being with her made him feel, but she was meant for someone else. She reached up and smoothed the worry line between his brows. He wanted to tell her that every time she touched him he felt more alive than before.

_We're so close to reaching_   
_That famous happy end_   
_Almost believing_   
_This one's not pretend_   
_Let's go on dreaming_   
_For we know we are_   
_So close, so close_   
_And still so far_

  
She smiled brighter than he had seen her smile in years, the crystals glowing on her was near blinding as the song ended. He needed to kiss her, just once, he needed her like drowning man needed air, his body screamed for her touch, but she was meant for someone else. So just one kiss. He leaned down and saw her eyes widen right before he captured her lips in his own, and he closed his eyes as the crystals flared. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, the words sticking in his throat. He didn't want to say them but he needed to.  
“Katie,” he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. “I know we've been getting closer these past couple of years, but we can't.” The glow around her flickered, and he mentally cursed at himself for doing this to her. “You have a soulmate somewhere out there, someone you are meant to be with.” He saw a tear fall from her eye, he was glad they had finished their dance in a not so crowded corner of the dance floor, glad the band was starting up a new song, faster paced so more people were joining the crowd on the dancefloor. But he hated himself for doing this to her. “We can't do this because you have a chance to be happy, I lost my chance and I don't want you to lose yours. So this thing between us, it can't happen, I’m not the one who will make you happy.”  
The glow around Pidge went out faster than he could blink, and on a choked sob she broke free of his hands and ran out of the room. He watched her go, but after a moment of fighting with himself trying to forget the look in her eyes and failing he took off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I know I'm terrible. Song is So Close by Jon McLaughlin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

_Stupid Takashi!_ Pidge mentally screamed as she flew through the door and into the cool night, her dress a cloud of champagne colored fabric around her. Seeing no one around her she gathered her skirts and ran, cursing the heels she had been forced into. She had honestly thought he had started to remember when he had kissed her, but then he had to go and say he couldn't make her happy, that they couldn't be together.

She rounded a corner, the night air chill on her bare arms, a scream ripping from her throat as her bayard formed as she slammed her fist into the wall. With a frustrated scream she did it again and again, she kept at it until she felt someone grab her arm.

She let out a scream as she turned to face them, her fist clutching her bayard striking out wildly, only to be caught in a mechanical hand.

“Pidge?” A voice questioned as she let out a noise cross between a scream and a sob. Not just any voice, but Shiro's, the voice that haunted her. She wanted to tell him everything, to tell him all that he was missing. That she knew all the little things about him; his favorite drink, favorite food, how he hummed whatever song was in his head as he cleaned, how he had a beautiful singing voice, how he hated yellow candies no matter the type. How he would lovingly trace his fingers along her back whenever they cuddled, or how he was surprisingly good at braiding hair.

She knew the more intimate things as well; how she had been his first as he had been too focused on his studies to really date much, at least until he had met her, even then they waited years until she felt ready, when she decided the night at the beach would be perfect for them.

“Let go of me.” She sobbed out as she met the steel gray eyes that haunted her just like his voice did.

“No, because if I do you'll run, and I really don't want to chase you again tonight.”

“Why do you care?” Her emotions were getting the better of her as she felt more tears escape, and she struggled against his grip on her so he grabbed her other wrist and pinned them both against the wall.

“Because for some reason everything feels right whenever I’m near you, “ Shiro whispered so low she barely heard him. “Dancing with you tonight made me realize that no matter how much I want you, you have a soulmate out there. That I shouldn't be selfish by keeping you from being happy. That I-"

“Takashi,” she cut him off, “who said you couldn't make me happy?”

“Kat-" Her lips covered his own, putting an end to his argument.

* * *

The door opened with a bang against the wall as Shiro stumbled through it, Pidge in his arms, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. He muttered a short curse and kicked it closed behind them, blindly stumbling towards the bed in his room. He let out a moan as her teeth found his neck, and felt more blood rush to his already aching cock. Without warning he dropped her to the bed, and she let out a giggle as she landed. He heard her moving and suddenly there was light as she turned on one of the bedside lamps.

“That wasn't very nice,” she teased and her eyes grew hungry as she watched him shed his jacket, then his dress shirt, throwing them in the general direction of one of the chairs in the room.

“No,” he started with a husky growl as he knelt on the edge of the bed, his fingers slowly going to the hem of his undershirt. “You jumping me halfway down the hall and latching your wicked little mouth to my neck and whispering wicked things in my ear between placing marks wasn't very nice.” She smirked as she eyed his neck where several bruises were starting to show.

“Mmmmmm" she hummed as he slowly took off his shirt, drinking in the sight of his abs and unconsciously licking her lips at the sight of the neat trail of hair going from his navel to past the waistband of his pants. “Maybe you should listen and do some of those wicked things.” She smirked as he her eyes traced the deep v going past his pants.

“Oh I plan to, but first you're wearing too much. Let me help you.” He held his hand out to help her stand up, and keeping his eyes lock on hers he reached around to the back of her neck and undid the halter neck of the gown. His eyes darkened with lust as the top of the dress fell to her hips, leaving her bear for his eyes. Slowly Shiro leaned in, taking Pidge's lips with his own, his tongue traced her bottom lip and then entered when she parted hers. With a moan he deepened the kiss as his prosthetic hand went to the back of her head, fingers gripping her hair, tilting her head back and exposing her neck to him.

She let out a whimper as his mouth left her and went to her neck. “I'm going to do every little thing you whispered in my ear on the way here.” Shiro purred in her ear as his flesh hand sent a trail of sparks along her back as he slowly made his way to the zipper of the dress. “But first I’m going to return the favor.” She let out a loud moan as his lips latched onto her neck, her fingers moved to the front of his pants, determined to rid him of them as he undid the rest of her dress, both of the garments falling to the floor as he made his way to her chest.

“Shiro,” she moaned, tugging on his hair, “bed…. please….” Back on the bed he wasted no time wedging a knee between her legs, his mouth quickly finding one of her pert nipples giving it a quick nip with his teeth, causing her to jerk as he quickly soothed it with his tongue. He spent a few minutes lavishing her breasts, alternating between them as his flesh hand explored her body. “Shiroooo,” she whined, clearly getting impatient.

“Mmmmmm" his eyes met hers as he sat on his heels reluctantly. “I guess I should get started on your list of demands, you made quite a few of them. What was the first one again?” He tilted his head admiring his handiwork on her neck and chest, his eyes trailing down her toned stomach to the scrap of silk she called panties, and smirked at what she had asked him to do. His hands ran up her toned legs to grip the silk, and keeping eye contact he ripped them off her, leaving her in just her heels.

* * *

Hours later Pidge groaned as she felt Shiro get up beside her, she opened her eyes and watched in the dim lights as he walked and pulled clothes from his closet. She hummed to herself as she saw the work she did to his muscular back. She started to sit up and groaned as the ache set in from last night and Shiro turned at the sound.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he started to slip into his work out clothes.

“Everything hurts,” she fell back onto the disaster of a bed, only for him to give her a devilish smirk as his eyes roved over her exposed body, and they lingered on the strappy high heels she still had on.

“Mmmmm, I would ask for a other round but my back only has so much unmarked space left.” He got up, pulling a shirt over his head and walked over to his shoes. “I’m going to go work out, feel free to use the shower here, and go ahead and take some clothes from the drawer. We both know your stash is gone.”

“Mkay,” Pidge groaned as she snuggled into the pillow, and as the door closed with a soft click she wrapped her arms around the other pillow, the one he had been using and inhaled his scent. She wasn't clinging to her past with him, she wasn't trying to pick up where they had left off. She wasn't. Keith had told her to make new memories.

* * *

**BONUS**

Keith couldn't stop staring at Shiro’s back in the showers. Someone had clawed the shit out of it and there were some suspicious looking bruises on his ass. “Shiro? Why are there bruises on your ass?” He asked and Shiro’s eyes met his over his shoulder, and he saw a devilish gleam in them as he gave him a short answer that nearly floored him.

“Did you see the heels Pidge was wearing last night?”

“No, care to explain?”

“Nope,” he said with a very Lance like eyebrow wiggle and turned to continue washing, humming as he did so. Keith's jaw dropped at the innuendo, if Pidge was the one responsible for his back _and_ he was humming something must have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smut... idk..... can't write smut to save my life but I can set it up lol..... kudos and comments give me life....


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes Pidge to someone for help with her soulmate problem. Shiros part is the next chapter.

Shiro shifted onto his side as he felt a smaller warm body slip into his bed, Pidge must not be sleeping alone again. He felt her nudge his arm and he lifted it and wrapped it around her, and he inhaled deeply as he buried his face into her hair. The last few months have been hard on them all, but she had closed up and would barely speak. The destruction of Olkarion took a toll on her, he hoped that their stop at a peaceful planet would help them all.

If he could changed what had happened he would do it in a heartbeat. Unconsciously his fingers traced soothingly along her back, and he felt her tears as she burrowed into his chest. Very softly he began to sing.

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

And hold it tight I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

He held her closer and together they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pidge woke as she felt weight shifting on the bed, and she turned over and saw Shiro's back as he stretched his arms over his head. She made a hum of approval and he shot her a warm smile over his shoulder.

“Did you sleep okay?” he asked and she nodded. “I have to get up to the bridge soon, we should be landing in a couple hours so that means we should both get dressed.”

* * *

Carbol. Pidge's gaze was dull as she watched from one of the observation decks as the Atlas landed on the bustling trade planet. Such a strange name for a planet. She had seen greenery and water as they had descended but now all she saw was the bustling landing zone and the towering cityscape on the horizon. Allura had mentioned something about soulmates being given the highest honor on this planet, but she had tuned it out. With each passing day they got further and further from the lab Matt had mentioned, and with the loss of Olkarion she had lost her only hope of finding a way to give Shiro his memories back.

She tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed when she heard Matt speak softly to her.

“There is someone here I want you to meet.”

“You've been here? You never mentioned it.” Her tone was nonchalant and her gaze never left the window.

“I haven't mentioned a lot of stuff from the time you all were missing.” She looked back at him and saw he was lost in thought.

* * *

* * *

It started like a ripple, whispers on the communicator that Matt was listening intently to with the other rebels. Lotor had been defeated. He couldn't believe it, and he sat there in disbelief with the other rebels. Listened as more and more confirmed the truth, Lotor was truly gone, but what about Voltron. Shiro? Katie? Everyone else in the castle? What about them?

After what felt like a lifetime he got the news. Voltron had vanished. The others with him in the room froze in disbelief at the news. Matt was numb. No no no no no. One of his hands went to his hair, tearing at it, hoping the physical pain would distract him.

All he saw was Katie’s crooked grin, her eyes glowing with wicked mischief. Shiro’s steady gaze as he assured him that everything was going to be alright. As the first sob came so came the image of all in the castle. Images of Hunk making milkshakes, a calm, steady voice as he chatted with him in the kitchen. Lance and his infectious laughter and ocean deep eyes as he told tales of their adventures. Keith and his sarcastic comments that made Lance sputter, his sharp eyes not missing any detail.

The princess Allura, his soulmate, and her endless amount of patience of dealing with the antics of the paladins, and her advisor Coran and how he had a solution for everything.

He didn't hear the anguished, gut wrenching sobs leaving him as the rebels stared at him, unsure of what to do, their silence growing like a cancer. In an instant his hope of the war being over and going home was gone. He felt a cautious hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Olia, tears blurred her canine features and he could barely hear her words over his sobs and his thundering heart. He was new to this group of rebels, so they had no idea what he had just lost.

“Holt!” Her gruff yell had him trying to muffle his sobs with his hands. “What is wrong with you?”

“V-voltron,” Katie’s laughter filled his mind, laughter he would never hear again, and he covered his face with both hands as tears streamed down.

“What of them?” One of the rebels yelled out. “We went ten thousand deca-phoebs without them with Zarkon in power, now both him and Lotor are gone, we don't need Voltron any-" CRACK! The rebel that was speaking slammed into the wall and Matt stood over them, staff in hand looking menacingly down at them. Matt didn't remember grabbing his staff.

“Patience yields focus,” he whispered under his breath as he took a calming breath and look at the others. “To you they were just a faceless symbol of hope, but to me that were so much more.” He took out the photo of Katie and Shiro, hoping beyond hope that they were safe. “They were my friends, my family.” My soulmate. He choked back another sob at the thought of Allura. “If I hear any of you say that we're better off without them I will personally send you out the airlock without a suit.” His last few words came out as a growl, and he made eye contact with all in the room before he turned to walk out, Olia on his heels.

He made it to the sleeping quarters before she started in on him. “What the hell was that about Holt?” She growled as he started to remove his jacket, hands shaking as he fumbled with the straps. He could feel a slight tingling sensation on his back. “From what I understand your species form familial bonds but that gives you no right to threaten my soldiers. People die in war all the time, I understand what you're feeling, I’ve lost countless friends that I’ve considered family in this war.”

“What about actual family?” His words were no more than a whisper as he threw the jacket off and stood there in a form fitting black shirt. For just a moment he knew how Katie must have felt when the news of his death reached her. Utterly hopeless.

“No, my family still lives.”

“Then you don’t understand.”

“What do you mean?”

“The green paladin, Pidge to most, she was my baby sister.” He held eye contact with as shock crossed her features. “The former black paladin, most of you knew him as Champion, his name was Shiro and he was my best friend. The current black paladin, the red paladin, and the yellow paladin, they had names and family too, they're called Keith, Lance, and Hunk. All of you rebels just see Voltron, a symbol of hope, but you don't see the people fighting for you. All they wanted was to go home.”

“What of the blue paladin? You mentioned all but her.”

“She was Princess Allura of Altea,” he took off his shirt and turned his back to face her, “she was my soulmate.“

“Why is your soulmark flashing?"

“I have no idea, do you?”

“No, but I know someone who might.”

* * *

One year later

It’s taken too long to get here. Matt watched from the small window as the trade planet of Carbol came into view. It’s been a hard year across the universe. There was still no trace of Voltron, and the Galran warlords were fighting internally for power.

Just months ago he had to tell his parents that Voltron was still missing. It killed him just thinking about it. Katie had left home to find them but now she was the one missing. Matt sat in stony silence as the priestess examined his soulmark. After some time she sat on the cushions in front of him. “I’m afraid there is nothing I can do.” She tilted her head to the side, her avian features not giving her thoughts away.

The native species of this planet reminded him of harpies from the myths he would read as a boy. She had large deep blue owlish eyes with silver flecks not unlike stars in them. The top half of her face was covered in snowy white feathers with small black spots, starting as down feathers around her nose and eyes and getting larger as they went. The lower half of her face was more human like except is was snow white.

“What exactly does that mean?”

“It means the usual method I use to find soulmates will not work. You say your soulmate it part of Voltron, and Voltron disappeared. But from how your mark is flickering in and out like that means she may be alive but she is in such danger that her soul doesn't know what is going to happen. Souls are fragile yet impossibly resilient at the same time, they can be reborn again and again. But there are times, like now for hers, that something can be so damaging to ones soul that it is unsure if it will survive. So until the danger passes it will continue to flicker.”

Matt paled at her words. “So either she lives or she dies, and there is no way to help her?”

The priestess shook her head. “Until it settles there is nothing I can do to help. I'm sorry.”

Matt arched over, his face in his hands, as silent tears fell from his eyes. “I promise you, Allura, I will keep looking for you, no matter how long it takes.”

What he didn't see was the priestess’s eyes flash silver as his promise was heard.

* * *

* * *

Pidge's jaw dropped in awe when they got to the temple. It had impossibly high arching ceilings, some segments of it were stained glass making the smoke from the incense burning a rainbow haze. There were interconnecting balconies on every level. She watched as some of the natives flew from one to the other, the feathers on their wing like arms gleaming in the light.

“Would you like to meet your soulmate?” a smoky voice asked from the haze, and she blinked as the owner came into the light. They were taller than the ones she had seen on her way here, and their feathers were like a raven's, black so dark they shone blue in the light. The skin on them was a dusty bronze, their owlish eyes an intense gold, their gaze trained on Pidge.

“Onyx!” A light voice snapped from the haze, causing the three of them to jump. “Go sell your things elsewhere.” From the haze stepped another native, this one looked similar to a snowy owl with snow pale skin.

Must be female, Pidge guessed as she took in their differences in clothing. Onyx, as they were called, must be male, as he was wearing a pair of billowy pale gold pants, cuffed around his knees to show his falcon like feet, the long talons clicking on the floor in thought. He was topless with heavy gold chains hanging down his neck and draping across his chest.

The white female was wearing a midnight blue set of clothing, the flowing skirt was just above her knees in the front and floated above the floor behind her. The top was just a piece of jeweled fabric that covered her chest. Her entire outfit was dotted with small silver disks that clinked as she moved. She eyed the male with annoyance as she walked closer.

“As you wish, Priestess Nix.” He gave her a slight nod and with a sweep of his wings he was soaring up away from them and through one of the many windows.

“Hello again, Matt. How about you two follow me, it seems we have much to talk about.” Pidge looked up at Matt, who nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her into the haze.

* * *

When Pidge got done speaking she wrapped her hands around the mug of warm tea that Nix had offered them. “Do not force your soulmate to remember the bond until their memories are returned. If you do things can go wrong.” Pidge looked up at her and saw her eyes had gone silver. “You may leave but I need to speak to Matt privately.”

As Pidge left Matt raised his brow at Nix. “Her soul is old, it has been reborn many times looking for its original mate.”

“What does that mean for her and Shiro?”

“His soul is the original mate to hers. His is looking as well. Because the bond was broken it is causing both souls much pain.”

Matt set his cup down and rubbed his temples. This was too complicated. “Exactly how old are their souls?”

Nix smiled as she answered. “Her name says it all. Pidge is ancient Altean for hope.” Matt looked at her in disbelief then jumped as he heard a thump from outside the room they were in. They went outside and found Pidge sprawled out on the floor looking as if she just suddenly dropped, her holopad was still on and it was resting by her outstretched hand. Nix leaned down and traced one of her clawed hands along Pidges temple. “She is in the soul sleep, let her rest by her soulmate and it will pass quicker.” Wordlessly Matt nodded and lifted up his sister, carefully making his way to the Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is you'll be in my heart by Phil Collins


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's part and more plot for you guys.

Shiro looked around in awe as he took in the market place around him. Hundreds of different species of aliens were selling and buying, the most common were the avian natives. One native was running the little food stall Hunk and he had stopped to eat at. What they had gotten was so close to mochi that Hunk had went to try and get the recipe from the cook.

“Are you from the large ship that just landed?” A smoky voice asked and Shiro looked over and saw a tall bronze skinned native speaking to him. They were wearing gold chains and had raven like feathers and golden eyes. Eyes that seemed to look into Shiro's soul.

“Yes,” he knew to be cautious with telling strange aliens what his rank was on the Atlas. They reached into a pocket in their pants and brought out a small object.

“Would you like to find your soulmate?” Shiro considered it for a moment. He had Pidge, who he was getting closer to every day, why did he need a soulmate now? But Pidge…. She had a soulmate out there, and she knew who hers was. She was still searching for them. What was the harm in finding his?

“What is the cost?” He asked, but the native shook their head. “There is no cost for you. My people help those who are looking for their soulmate.” They held out their clawed hand, in the center was a fruit about the size of a cherry, the outside green and bruised looking. Shiro picked it up, it was soft like an overripe peach, and he watched as a drip of neon green juice came from it.

“What do I do with this?”

“You eat it and once you go to sleep you will dream of your soulmate.” Shiro looked around, looking for Hunk, who had cautioned him on eating food without scanning it first.

“This won’t hurt me, will it?”

“No.” With a shrug Shiro popped it into his mouth and bit down, and gagged a bit when the juice hit his tongue. It tasted like overripe pineapple and ginger. He forced himself to swallow it. Just a few seconds later he started to feel light headed, almost like he was drunk. Not good.

“Hey Shiro! I got it!” Slowly he turned and saw Hunk coming back to the small table they were at, only to freeze when he saw the native standing there hovering over Shiro.

“Hunk,” he slurred, “meet….”

Shiro fell sideways out of his chair, unconscious.

“Onyx,” the native sighed as he looked down at Shiro only to look up at the barrel of Hunk's bayard. “Paladin of Voltron? Why am I not surprised.” His feathers ruffled in annoyance at having a weapon pointed at him.

“What did you do to Shiro?” Hunk growled.

“Can you put that away? I’m just as surprised as you are, the soulfruit normally doesn’t work that fast.”

“Soulfruit?” He lowered his bayard.

“A fruit that once you eat it you go into a deep sleep and are able to find your soulmate.”

“About that….” Onyx’s eyes snapped to Hunk. “Technically he already found his soulmate.”

“Impossible.” He muttered, his brow creased in thought. “I looked at his soul before I offered the fruit. I didn't see the soul bond there.”

“It was taken from him.”

“Taken? Impossible.”

“No, it's possible.” Hunk frowned and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I've watched him and his soulmate live with each other for years, she is the only one who remembers. He has no idea.”

“As long as one remembers the bond is there, but his isn’t showing. He truly remembers nothing?” Hunk sighed and nodded. “Who did this, do you know?”

“We have a theory.”

“Who?”

“Haggar.” Onyx stepped back with a harsh hiss. “What?”

“That witch has been looking for a true bond for so long, if she has his bond as you say then you need to keep his soulmate as far away from her as possible.”

“Keep Pidge away from Haggar, got it.”

“Pidge? His soulmate's name is Pidge? And you called him Shiro?”

“Yes, why?”

“Because those names mean hope and light in ancient Altean. My people have an ancient Altean prophecy that has been passed down for longer than we remember.”

“This can't be good,” Hunk muttered as he positioned Shiro so he can lift him.

“When Hope's light is lost the darkness from the past will consume us all.”Hunk grunted as he lifted Shiro in a fireman’s carry, and when he straightened up he met Onyx's eyes, which were glowing gold. “Promise me, paladin, keep them safe.”

“I promise to keep them safe.” Hunk watched as the eyes flared brighter.

“Remember your promise,” he warned and with a sweep of his wings he took off, leaving Hunk to carry Shiro back to the Atlas on his own.

* * *

When Hunk finally made it to Shiro's room he wasn't surprised to see Matt coming down the opposite side of the hall, carrying an unconscious Pidge. “You're going to have to get the door, my hands are a bit full.” Matt hit the button with his elbow and they carefully made their way into the room, only managing to his Shiro's head once on the doorframe and with a huff he dropped Shiro onto his bed.

“Not sorry at all for hitting your head.” Hunk huffed as he caught his breath. “Your own fault for eating that without asking what it does first.”

“Do you know how long they will be like this?” Hunk shook his head, and with a sigh Matt began to take off Pidge's shoes. “Might as well make them comfortable.”

* * *

When Shiro opened his eyes he swore he was back in the astral plane, but this one was swirls of gold and silver with hints of green and purple. He bolted up when he heard a familiar giggle. “So now you wake up.” The voice was familiar but he couldn't place it. He looked around and behind him was a figure made out of pale gold swirls with hints of green.

“Who are you?” The figure tilted their head. “You can call me Hope, Takashi, seeing as I can't tell you my real name.”

“Why can you tell me?”

“Because I told you once, so long ago, but our bond was taken from you.”

“Wait, we met already?” He tried to remember them, but felt a sharp pain behind his eyes and a phantom pain in his prosthetic arm, which had never happened before. The figure knelt down in front of him and traced a soothing touch between his brows, and he sighed as the pain faded.

“Yes, we were so happy for a few short years.” He heard a smile in their voice. “But the witch Haggar took your part of the soul bond, and with it she took all your memories of me.”

“Couldn't you just tell me who you are? We could be together that way.” He looked up at them, almost wishing they had a face so he could get a hint at how they were feeling, but all he saw was gold, the same gold color of Pidge's eyes, and the green swirls only reminded him even more of her. He shouldn't be thinking of her now, not when he had a chance to talk to talk to his soulmate.

“I'm sorry, Takashi, but it doesn't work like that. Because the bond has been broken my soul is in pain and won't accept you until the bond is restored.”

Shiro sighed and looked away. “I'm sorry that you're in pain because of me.” He whispered and he stood up and looked down at the figure. They're Pidge's height was the first thought as he looked at them. They reached up and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

“Don't worry Takashi, I'm still looking for you, no matter how far I have to go to find you I will never stop.”

“So what now? You can't tell me who you are so what do we do now?”

The figure looked up and laughed. “We could stargaze, we both love the stars after all.”

* * *

Pidge jolted up with a gasp, she looked around and nearly passed out again. This definitely wasn't the Atlas. She looked closer and gasped, it was the Castle of Lions. She got up and went to run out of the room but froze when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. She had her golden hair and eyes, but her skin was tanned instead of pale, but what made her freeze were the pointed, elongated ears, and the bright green chips under her eyes. She was Altean.

She staggered through the door and into the hall, she was in the unused residential rooms in the castle, not the paladin rooms. At least they were unused when she was last on the castle, she froze when she saw people, other Alteans, walking down the hall and heard laughter from open doors. She must be dreaming. She walked through familiar halls in a daze, her feet working on autopilot, walking the familiar path to the kitchen. She stopped as she saw several Alteans cooking up a feast.

“Pidge? What are you doing here?” She turned and ran face first into someone's chest and started to slip backwards. Only to be caught up in a bear hug, the chest rumbling with deep laughter. She was then held at arm's length and she gasped.

“Hunk?” It was Hunk but not Hunk. He looked Altean as well and he had golden yellow chips under his eyes.

“Who else would I be?” She threw her arms around him.

“Just glad to see a familiar face is all.” He laughed and set her down. “I’m not the only one you know here. The Princess’s cousin is here along with your sister. With a mind like yours I’m surprised they waited this long to invite you on board.”

“Lance is here,” she frowned as the memory popped into her mind.

“Hey, not that face now.” Hunk chided, “be nice or none of the fruit tarts you love.” She stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to walk out.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“Away from you, seeing as you're being mean.” She walked down the hall and he easily caught up with her.

“A bit hard to get away from me seeing as we both have to go to the same place. Me being head engineer now.”

“And where would we be going?” She asked innocently as she examined the skirts of her dress, bright green with gold embroidered flowers and vines at the hems. Dusty gold sleeves flowed freely from her elbows and trailed behind her just a bit. The deep v of her green bodice dipped just a bit much for her liking.

“Did you loose you memory when you laid down earlier,” Hunk laughed. “Emperor Zarkon is arriving shortly and all important personnel are supposed to be there. Head engineer, which is me. Younger sister of Emperor Zarkon's soulmate, which is you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to be explained in next chapter. Leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing. Comments fuel me and keep me going. (Honestly I'm going through a bunch of stuff and need encouragement to keep going. Moving on to new start is hard.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sees pieces of her past life on Altea

Pidge straightened her skirts for what seemed the hundredth time as she waited with Hunk and several other Alteans as more people arrived in the main lion hangar. Each current paladin was standing in front of their lion with a group of their own crew. She saw everyone pause then turn their attention to the doors as there was a small fanfare as the royal guard entered, closely followed by the royal family. King Alfor was just like his hologram from when their journey started, the queen looked so much like Allura, and Allura was just as lovely as she remembered.

Trailing at the back of the group was an Altean who looked so much like the Lance from her time that it had to be him, the Princess's younger cousin. Same dark skin and ocean blue eyes, but his hair was completely white, like all the royals, and he had ocean blue chips under his eyes. He was dressed in the armor of the royal guard, and was being watched by another guard in more elaborate armor than most there.

He was wearing the black under armor that they all wore, but his pieces looked similar to white paladin armor but had ornate golden engravings carved into it. He had a cape of deep cyan trailing behind him held in place by two medals with the royal seal on them, marking him as the head of the royal guards. He was tall and had broad shoulders, and she lost her breath when she saw his face.

It was Shiro, he had the same haircut just with white hair, the same scar going across his nose. He had bright purple chips under his eyes, eyes that mirrored her own, one golden one a steely gray. She also knew that this was the first time meeting him, her memories of this life had returned as she walked to the hangar.

She watched as Lance turned and said something to Shiro, gesturing wildly with his arms, only for him to forcibly turn the younger Altean around and pinch the bridge of his nose, such a Shiro gesture she let out a giggle.

Which he heard, and his eyes searched for the source, and when he found hers she saw his jaw drop just a bit. She gave him her crooked grin right before the Galran ship opened and its crew and passengers spilled out of it, the first being Emperor Zarkon himself, and her sister of this time, Honerva. They had the same tanned skin and golden eyes, but that was all.

Honerva’s hair was light purple and her chips were red. She had requested her help with quintessence research, which is how she was able to get passage on the castle.

* * *

After all the formalities were over Pidge stood there just looking up at the lions. The space in her mind that Green occupied was silent, and Pidge missed her, but she couldn't just go up and touch the lion like she wanted to.

“They're magnificent, are they not?” A voice came from behind her.

“They are so much more than that.” She turned and nearly fell in her haste to curtsy for the king.

“Rise, no need for formalities right now.” She smoothed her skirts once more as he continued to speak. “Part of the reason why you were chosen to come aboard was your research on quintessence, which is what they run on.” His eyes were full of hope as he looked at her. “I was hoping you might be able to help with making the quintessence a more stable energy source. Your sister's research is incredible and I'm hoping you can help her with it.”

“I will try my best, my King, I just wish there was more I could do with the lions.” She blushed a bit as she noticed Shiro walking their way.

“I truly wish you could help, but the lions are picky and will only let a paladin work on them. Even my own daughter can't get near them.”

“Not yet,” she muttered under her breath as Shiro made his presence known.

“Ah, Shiro, good to see you.”

“My King,” ever the proper guard he saluted Alfor, but his gaze kept straying to Pidge.

“Captain Shiro, may I introduce our newest crew member, Pidge, younger sister of Honerva, her new research partner. Pidge, Captain of the Royal Guard Shiro.” Pidge offered her hand, and Shiro accepted and brought it to his lips as he bowed over it, and his eyes looked up to meet hers.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Pidge.” He straightened up and addressed Alfor. “Your nephew, Lance, is doing surprisingly well for a knight but seems to be having trouble with a sword. He keeps trying to use different ones but none if them work. I was hoping you could provide some insight on this issue.”

Before the king could respond Pidge cut in. “Try a broadsword or maybe a blaster with sniper settings, and he's competitive so try to make it into a game or challenge. If he gets too mouthy spar with him to wear him out, or try an activity that he has to concentrate on.” Both of them went silent as they considered her advice.

“That might actually work.” Shiro grinned at her and she swore her heart skipped a beat. Then Lance happened. He slid up behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and as she turned to glare at him he spoke.

“Who took the stars out of the sky and put them in your eyes?” Both Alfor and Shiro groaned while Pidge practically growled at him.

“Lance,” Shiro started only to be cut of by yelp from Lance as Pidge drove her fingers into his side between the plates of his armor, she had gotten very good at doing that as a paladin and was pleased it still worked on this armor. Alfor began to laugh at his nephew's plight.

“What the quiznack, I was just complementing your gorgeous eyes. They're irres- holy quiznack, they're the same at Shiro's.” Lance screeched, which caused most conversation to stop, Alfor started to leave, leading a protesting Lance away with him.

Shiro looked out of his element as a blush settled across his nose and going to the tips of his ears as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. It was such a classic Shiro reaction the Pidge let out a small giggle. “I guess we need to talk about this?”

* * *

Hunk and Lance both caught up with Pidge in the halls the next morning as she made her way to the kitchen. “What are you doing here Lance?” She sighed and kept walking.

“He's one of my best buddies on the castle Pidge, you're going to have to get used to him.”

“Just want to know how your talk with Captain Shiro went.” They both answered at the same time.

“It went well, we both decided to take things slow just to make sure that we're actually soulmates.”

“At least you have one Pidge.” She winced at Hunk's words, he was one of the rare Alteans born without a soulmark. He had went to the soul planet of Carbol and was told that his soul's mate hadn't been born yet, and probably wouldn't be born in his lifetime.

“Yeah, at least you don’t have a giant black mark on the back of your hand.” Lance walked backwards in front of them, waving his hands around as he talked, like normal for him. They were getting closer to an intersection in the hall, and she could hear other voices coming from it. “I mean, how will I know when I meet them, am I just going to sm-" SMACK! Lance had actually managed to hit someone. The heard a string of mixed Galran and Altean curses come from both parties and she looked away from the two cursing figures and saw him. Shiro.

“Keith. Lance.” Shiro sighed. “Hello Pidge.” The yelling got more intense. “Break it up!” He yelled and almost immediately the yelling stopped and she got a look at Keith.

He had dark purple hair and eyes, light purple skin and light purple fluffy ears. He must be half Altean as he had deep red chips under his eyes, and he wasn't covered in fur as most Galrans were. He bared his teeth at Lance and hissed. “Watch where you're going, _Prince_.” He somehow made prince sound like an insult.

“Watch where I'm going? You need t….” Lance's voice died out as he got a look at his hand that he had been waving around. The black mark that had been there moments ago had tuned into a starburst of different shades of red. He sputtered and looked at Keith, who still was beating his teeth at him. On the right side of his jaw and over his cheek was a handprint made up of different swirls of blue. “Oh quiznack, not happening.”

“Well, Lance,” Hunk laughed, startling them all. “Looks like you found your soulmate.”

”What!?” Keith screeched as he took off running. Shiro gave her a small smile before he took off after him.

__

* * *

Deca-phoebs of research into quintessence had lead to Pidge standing in front of the green lion late one night, unable to sleep. She had looked into Honerva’s private research and what she had found had deeply disturbed her.

She was experimenting with soul bonds. She was trying to amplify quintessence using different strengths of soul bonds. Amplify it so they could travel to and conquer other realities. She hadn't succeeded. Yet. Pidge hoped she never did.

“What is troubling you little one?” She turned and saw someone standing there. They were humanoid and athletic looking. Beige skin with darker patches and horns coming from their head.

“Trigel,” Pidge sighed as she recalled her name.

“I'm surprised you're down here this late. I thought you would be tending to your sister right now.”

“She is beyond my help now.”

“What does that mean?” She took a step closer to Pidge.

“If you knew something horrible was going to happen, so very soon, would you change it?” Pidge looked up at Green as a tear escaped her eye.

“I'm afraid you need to explain a bit more, little one.”

“She always calls me that,” Pidge let out a small laugh as she looked up at the current green paladin.

“Who?” She seemed to get even more confused by Pidge's words.

“Green, she calls me that in my time.” Trigel jumped back as the lion activated, her great muzzle reaching down to nuzzle at Pidge, much to Trigel's surprise.

“It seems we have much to talk about little one.”

* * *

Pidge bolted straight out of her bed when she heard the explosions in the distance. She looked out her window, the city was in flames, the Galra were attacking Altea. Her hands went to her abdomen, to the child she just found out she was carrying, Shiro didn't even know of it yet. Tears fell as she knew what she was losing in this life.

“Shiro.” She whispered before taking off through a different castle than the one she was used to. He must be in the training hall if he hadn't made it to bed yet. She stumbled as another explosion shook the city. She saw frantic Alteans trying to find the escape pods, but she knew how this ended, she just wanted to see him one more time.

The more she ran the faster the tears flowed from her eyes. She could have stopped this, but she knew she had to let it happen. After what felt like a lifetime she heard a familiar voice.

“The Princess and the Royal Advisor are both in cryo-pods. We weren't able to find the Prince. The Castel of Lions has left under King Alfor's instructions. We ne- Pidge? What are you doing here?” Shiro dropped the tablet he was working with, catching her as she stumbled as more explosions hit the city.

“I'm so, so sorry I couldn't stop this, that I couldn't stop Honerva.” She cried out as she clung to him and he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

“How could have you stopped this, even the King had no idea this would happen.” She looked up into his eyes, they were both solid gray now, just as hers were both golden brown.

“But I did,” she whispered and leaned up the short distance between them and caught his lips with her own. Just as gunfire from the attacking Galra ship hit the room they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. Leave a comment if you like it for they fule me and help me get this out faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again I hope you like it. This is the start of months of planning and only a few days of writing. More to come I promise, just don't know when. Also I don't know how to do the whole beta thing. I've tried once and it never worked out, I suck with technology. More tags to come once I figure it out.


End file.
